


I Like It Rough

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby, exploration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It Rough

Coma girl's body is wonderfully responsive. Ruby flicks a nipple and it hardens; she puts a clamp on a nipple and warmth rushes through her. She fingers her clit and her cunt moistens, slicking the way for the vibrator. She traces her breasts with her fingernails, squeezes them till small crescent-moon marks appear, runs the tip of a knife over her skin till delicate red lacework rises. It's enough like hell to be familiar, enough like heaven to be enjoyable, coma girl's physical reaction is everything Ruby could ask for, and the harshness of the vibrator on its highest setting flings them both over the edge.


End file.
